Tripoli (North Africa)
General Information Sunni|culture = Tunisian (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|capital = Djerba (353) Sfax (2585) Tripoli (354)|rank = Kingdom|government = Iqta (1503-1610) Administrative Republic (1503-1711) Despotic Monarchy (1711-1912) }} Tripoli is a Tunisian country located in Libya. Tripoli is playable from January 1st, 1503, to October 18th, 1912 when it is conquered by Italy. See also: Tunisia, Ottomans, Italy Form Tripoli (Form Tripolitania) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber ** Capital is located in the Area(s): Tripolitania or Fezzan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Leptis (354) and Thubactis (2589) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Sirt (355) *** Own core province(s): Tacape (353) * Effect(s): ** Leptis (354) becomes the capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Tunisian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tripolitania ** The type of Government changes to Monarchy ** Gain government reform Autocracy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Berber Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Tunisia Requirements: * Primary culture is Tunisian or * Primary culture is Berber and capital is in the Fezzan, Tripolitanian, or Tunisian areas * Is not: ** Morocco ** Tunisia ** Tlemcen ** Algeria ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire * Tunisia does not exist * Owns Cores on Tunis (341) and Souss (2584) or * Owns Cores on Tripoli (354) and Kef (2583) * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Tunisia * Gain 25 Prestige * Change primary culture to Tunisian * If a member of the HRE and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. * If government is Tribal, then government changes to Despotic Monarchy * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * Capital moves to Tunis (341) * Gain a permanent claim on the Tunisia area. * Gain Berber Traditions & Ambitions Berber Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # May Raid Coasts # +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on Us Ideas: # Barbary Pirates: +25% Naval Force Limit Modifier # Desert Warfare: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Trans-Saharan Trade: +10% Trade Efficiency, +10% Caravan Power # Corsairs: +1 Yearly Navy Tradition, 10% Privateer Efficiency # Tuareg Cavalry: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability, +10% Looting Speed # Dual Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relations # The Brothers Barbarossa: +20% Galley Combat Ability Ambitions: # +10% Global Trade Power Category:Countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:African countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Iqtas Category:Administrative Republics Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable nations